Alphonse Fidatov
-Name: Alphonse S. Fidatov -Age & Gender: 27, Male -Occupation: Drama/Theater Arts Teacher -Type of Infected: Hunter - Relationship Status: Engaged to Loki -Personality: One who is a bit on the bit - er- eccentric side, a little sadistic even. Al usually is in a chipper mood but can swing to another with the correct trigger. He usually spends his time either reading classic literature to keep himself calm. He has a great liking for musicals and costume design and will often wear different costumes over his hoodie, ranging from suits to the scrubs he is usually seen in. He has no favorite play and prefers to pass the time by memorizing lines from various screenplays or roles, quoting them sometimes. Often he will slip into speaking Romanian, most of the time without realizing he's doing it, and end up confusing both his pupils and his co-workers alike though he never sees enough reason to actually translate himself and instead carries on the conversation as if he didn't just make a blunder in the language barrier. The only time he is actually dangerous is when he is angry, easily achieved by insulting something he likes or someone he cares for, and he will not hesitate to use one of the various props he keeps around to clout the unfortunate person over the head. -Family: Alphonse had a semi normal family, mostly only consisting of his mother and his brothers, Dylan and Lucas. His father died due to a tank attack so he lived fatherless. This resulted in his brothers and himself taking care of most of the housework while their mother was busy with her seamstress work, which resulted in a need for cleanliness in his mind and made him an excellent cook. When his mother died from throat cancer when he was twenty that was when his mind began to crack. -Background: Surprisingly he had a pretty normal life back when he was younger. Nice home, pretty happy family, dating James. Yes, James. You know James; tall, lanky and smokes a lot? Yeah, that James. Surprising isn't it? They actually started out as friends and, after Alphonse was attacked by a Tank and took a blow to the head, suffering an eight ball fracture to his eye sockets which resulted in blood seeping into his eyes (thus the black), they began dating. It went along nicely really and it lasted a few good years... until his mother decided it was time she moved away. He could've stayed in the city and lived with James but instead decided to go with his mother, never telling James why exactly he left with her and did not stay; this led to a rather nasty break up as you can imagine. Once leaving he stayed with his mother, who had throat cancer, and ended up going into training to become a playwright though it didn't really work out for him as he was better at watching and acting out the plays than actually writing them. His mother passed away in her sleep, starting the downward spiral of his mental state which gradually grew worse and worse as time went by but one one of his friends suggested that he should take the drama direction, since his erratic behavior provided a great performance for anyone who was watching at the time and with little hesitation he jumped on the chance to try it, discovering he liked the arts and easily got into the entire gig of acting and, to the amazement of others, graduated at the top of his class for Drama and acting. Having no place to work after graduating he moved back to the city that he had grown up in and heard that there was an opening for a Drama teacher so he went to apply. Within the few weeks being there he both found a job as the drama teacher at L4MS and stumbled upon Loki. Around this time his mind wasn't at it's most stable which resulted in him, usually brutally, catching Loki and using him like a guinea pig in many experiments, though they had no permanent results, then letting him go. When his life began to improve a little more, so did his mental condition. Realizing the things he had done to Loki he felt guilty and attempted to make up for his past brutalities. This resulted in a lot of running on Loki's part, though Alphonse never chased after him this time. Though, after a lot of hard work, he managed to convince Loki that he meant him no more harm and an uneasy friendship was started. This uneasy friendship rather quickly became a stronger relationship. In the end, Loki ended up moving in with him due to a faulty heater which left his own apartment freezing cold. After some thought about it, Al asked him if he would like to move in with him- the end result in Al having permanent company in his apartment; He certainly doesn't mind though. This set up thus far lasted for several months. However, despite the close relationship already in place, Alphonse was not completely settled with what was going on so he decided to take the risk of attempting another step forward. His way of doing this? Why, a ring of course. He did, of course, fear that he might have been moving a little too fast but decided to attempt it anyhow. The execution was the simple matter of spoiling Loki for about a day then leaving a ring he had bought on the bed for loki to find. Once it was found he finally asked the other to marry him and, to his delight, his proposal was rather immediately accepted. As of then, he couldn't be happier. Fun Facts: - Is 100% Romanian but has never been there - Can speak Romanian and Norwegian - Has a great dislike of Geese due to an incident when he was a kid. - Doesn't really care for cigarettes or cigars - The best singer out of his brothers - Has a slight Romanian accent - Has a secret fear of being left alone - Loves Kids - Is a bit of a clean freak - Is very skilled with his hands - likes to sew Category:Teachers Category:Hunters